I Love You
by Fellycia Azzahra
Summary: Seseorang yang kita cintai juga mencintai kita adalah keajaiban. Hidup dengan orang yang dicintainya adalah anugrah. Namun bagaimana jika cinta itu tidak nyata ? / Spesial for event BTC 2017 / From my precious Husband Sasuke-kun


**Judul : I Love You**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

 **Prompt : 3**

 **Kategori kontes : Best SasuSaku AU for fictions**

 **Summary : [SSavers Contrast Banjir TomatCherry2017]** Seseorang yang kita cintai juga mencintai kita adalah keajaiban. Hidup dengan orang yang dicintainya adalah anugrah. Namun bagaimana jika cinta itu tidak nyata ? / Spesial for event BTC 2017 / From my precious Husband Sasuke-ku

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Memiliki orang yang dicintai adalah suatu kebahagiaan_

"Sasuga Uchiha-san. Karya yang anda buat selalu tampak indah"

"Benarkah ? Terima kasih banyak."

 _Dan dicintai kembali oleh orang yang kita cintai merupakan keajaiban_

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan untuk musim ini ?"

"Apa anda akan mencari ide-ide baru ?"

"Apa kali ini anda akan mengambil seorang model ?"

"Kami dengar anda hanya akan melukis gadis yang anda cintai ?"

"Apa itu benar ?"

"Tolong beri kami sedikit jawaban !"

 _Dan tentunya hidup bersama dengan orang yang dicintai_

 _adalah mimpi semua orang_

"Terima kasih atas kehadirannya."

"Baiklah Uchiha Sasuke harus kembali karna ada beberapa urusan penting"

Sejurus kemudian kedua pria tampan yang mengenakan pakaian formal itu meninggalkan sekumpulan wartawan. Tentunya dengan susah payah, akhirnya mereka bisa memasuki mobil dan meninggalkan para wartawan didalam sebuat gedung mewah.

"Haah, sifatmu tidak pernah berubah. Apa kau akan terus-terusan menghindari pertanyaan para wartawan itu ?"

"Hn."

"Lagipula mengapa harus aku yang mengantar jemputmu begini ?"

"Cerewet, Shikamaru."

 _Aku juga begitu_

 _Walau banyak orang yang menilai aku bukanlah orang_

 _Yang memikirkan apa itu cinta, namun akupun ingin hidup dengan orang yang kucintai_

"Hei, kau harus memikirkan untuk segera mengambil pekerjaan itu. Ini akan bagus untuk karirmu nanti."

"Apa harus ?"

"Haah, merepotkan. Jika kau beranggapan karirmu yang sekarang belumlah cukup dan ingin lebih baik lagi, tentu ini akan sangat penting."

"Hn. Akan kupikirkan."

 _Namun bagaimana jika 'seseorang" itu tidaklah nyata ?_

Melihat secarik kertas tebal bergambar dan memperhatikannya, matanya melihat-lihat isi dari kertas tersebut. Kemudian melempar pandangannya ke udara sambil merenung.

" _Konoha International High School, ka ?"_

 _ **Love is absurd**_

 _ **Someday you will understand it, and what you need to do**_

 _ **is accept it**_

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Tahun ini aku berusia dua puluh lima tahun. Aku lulusan sebuah universitas internasional jurusan seni, dan sekarang aku bekerja sebagai sebuah pelukis profesional. Sesungguhnya ini bukanlah sebuah pekerjaan, aku hanya suka melukis dan kebetulan sebuah agensi seni merekrutku untuk menjadi pelukis mereka dan mengisi berbagai acara pameran mereka. Tentunya beberapa karyaku juga dijual.

Kemudian sebuah sekolah menengah atas internasional memintaku untuk menjadi guru seni khusus seni lukis disekolah mereka. Karena memang aku tidak setiap hari melukis pihak agensi memintaku untuk mengambil pekerjaan itu. Mereka juga menjanjikan untuk lebih mengenalkanku pada seniman-seniman lain agar dapat diajak bekerja sama. Tentu ini bukanlah sesuatu yang akan datang dua kali bukan ?

Namun lagi-lagi aku hanya melakukan sesuatu yang aku sukai. Kupikir tak apa jika mencari cara lain jika memang aku mau. Tapi seperti perkataan Shikamaru tempo lalu kalau ini mungkin bisa menjadi jalan untuk masuk ke dunia seni internasional.

Diusiaku yang sekarang ini aku sudah sangat mandiri. Aku hidup benar-benar dengan menggunakan uang yang kuhasilkan sendiri. Dengan membeli sebuah apatemen cukup luas, aku tinggal seorang diri. Ya, disini lah aku menghabiskan banyak waktu. Diruangan khusus dimana hanya aku yang boleh memasukinya. Seperti kebanyakan lelaki diluar sana yang mungkin menyimpan banyak majalah dewasa, tentunya akupun memiliki rahasia juga.

Namun bukan majalah dewasa, melainkan ratusan lukisan seorang gadis.

Gadis ? Ya, seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang berwarna pink manis. Semanis senyumnya. Gadis yang aku perkirakan usianya tak beda jauh denganku itu memiliki tinggi kira-kira sedikit lebih pendek dariku. Kulitnya kugambarkan puti mulus bagai susu, bersinar dan sangat indah. Kugambarkan dia memiliki mata yang indah berwarna jernih hijau melambangkan kehidupan.

'kugambarkan' ? Ya benar.

'Aku hanya melukis gadis yang kucintai'

Itu benar, dan gadis itu tidak nyata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah sejak lima tahun yang lalu aku mengalaminya. Mengalami mimpi yang membawaku kepada perasaan tak jelas ini. Aku masih normal, dan aku mengalami sebuah mimpi tepatnya lima tahun yang lalu. Mimpi tentang seorang gadis yang memakai gaun pengantin putih, menghadap kearahku. Ia sangat cantik. Lekuk wajahnya sangat jelas dimataku, membuatku tak bisa melupakannya.

Sejak saat itu aku sering memimpikannya dengan berbagai situasi dan kondisi. Membuaku yang memang sulit dekat dengan wanita inipun mulai menyukainya. Awalnya aku hanya sekedar kegum akan kecantikannya, namun setiap aku terbagun dari mimpi aku selalu merasakan perasaan yang tak biasa. Seperti seolah-olah sedang menunggu sesuatu entah itu apa, tanpa sadar aku mulai mencintainya.

Hanya aku dan sahabatku Ino saja yang tahu akan hal ini. Ia sudah beberapa kali mengigatkan. Aku tahu, aku mencintai imajinasiku sendiri. Namun apa daya, ketidakwarasan ini juga menyiksaku. Selama lima tahun aku menyembunyikan ini, tak dipungkiri akupun ingin bisa bertemu dengannya. Untuk itu aku selalu melukis wajahnya seusai memimpikannya, agar ia tahu bahwa didunia lain ada seseorang yang menunggunya.

 **0=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=0**

"Ah, Uchiha-san. Silahkan, saya tahu bahwa anda akan datang."

"Hai, maaf saya terlambat."

"Ah, tidak tidak. Menunggu seseorang yang sangat berbakat seperti anda memang hal wajar. Jadi bagaimana ? Sudah setuju ?"

"Iya, sudah saya pikirkan. Namun saya hanya bisa beberapa bulan disini, karna saya harus mengadakan pameran sendiri diprancis."

"Tak apa, aku sudah sangat berterimakasih karena kau sudah mau mengajar disini disela-sela kesibukanmu."

"Terima kasih."

"Aku juga akan memenuhi janjiku."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak." Sasuke menundukkan badannya tanpa beranjal dari tempat duduk.

"Baik, apa kau bisa mulai bekerja hari ini ?"

"Tentu, Iruka-sensei."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tuk ... Tuk ... Tuk ...**_

Terdengar suara perpaduan antara langkah kaki dengan sebuah sepatu kulit yang bersentuhan dengan lantai marmer. Terihat pula seorang lelaki berkulit terang menyusuri sebuah koridor sekolah yang ia akan mulai ajar hari ini. Bahu tegapnya yang terbungkus sebuah pakaian ringan namun formal-sebuah kemeja putih dengan dan bawahan berupa celana hitam panjang. Langkah jalannya yang ringan namun gagah, menuju sebuah ruangan yang nantinya akan menjadi tempatnya mengajar murid-murid.

'Haah, apa yang harus kukatakan nanti ? Aku tak terbiasa dengan akan kecil.'

Suara pintu terdengar, menandakan seseorang telah mencoba masuk. Sesaat itu kemudian Sasuke melihat keadaan ruangannya.

"Cukup bersih." Ujarnya.

Seperti yang sudah Shikamaru katakan, pihak sekolah benar-benar membuat semuanya sesuao dengan selera Sasuke. Mulai dari ruangan sampai tata letak, semua mengikuti seleranya.

"Otsukaresama deshita." Sasuke membungkukkan badannya-entah untuk siapa-sebagai rasa terima kasih atas yang telah ia terima.

"Satu, dua, tiga, ... hm, total ada dua puluh set perlengkapan melukis." Seusai Sasuke menghitung jumlah perlengkapan set melukis, ia kemudian bergegas untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan melukisnya.

 _ **Krieeetttt...**_

"Shitsureishimasu ..."

"Eh ?" Tanpa Sasuke sadari telah masuk segerombolan murid-murid memadati ruangan yang bahkan belum Sasuke _nikmati_ itu.

'Jadi sudah jam-nya, ya ? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya ?' batin Sasuke.

Dalam hati Sasuke mengutuk sifat tertutupnya karna sampai saat ini ia masih belum bisa percaya ia akan jadi guru. Ia bahkan sangat jarang berbicara pada kakaknya, bagaimana ia bisa berinteraksi dengan murid-muridnya ?

'Cih, sudah seharusnya aku tak menerima pekerjaan ini.' Batin Sasuke kesal.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memperkenalkan diri sejenak. Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke ..." Tepat saat Sasuke menghadap kedepan murid-murid yang terlihat sudah sedikit dewasa itu, justru sebagian besar siswinya asik mengomentari sang guru baru mereka yang tampan.

"Ne ne, jadi dia guru baru kita ?"

"Astaga demi apapun ia sangat tampan !"

"Lihat kulitnya, bahkan warnanya lebih putih dari kulitku !"

"Kyaa aku ingin menikahinya !"

Bukannya Sasuke tak mendengar perkataan mereka, namun Sasuke lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan sesi perkenalannya. Ini sudah biasa, dipuji banyak orang karna kesempurnaanya merupakan hal umum bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke., walau tak dapat dipungkiri ia merasa terganggu dengan hal itu. Sejak kecil ia telah dianugrahi fisik maupun finansial yang sempurnya, ini membuat semua gadis yang melihatnya akan takjub.

"Gadis-gadis itu, seperti tak pernah melihat lelaki tampan saja."

"Aku bahkan lebih tampan dari mereka."

"Tapi sial, dia tampan sekali !" Sementara Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya, murid lelaki lain justru mengumpat pada gadis-gadis dikelasnya.

"Mungkin aku tak akan lama disini, karena aku juga masih ada yang harus kukerjakan. Aku juga-" Sasuke mencoba untuk melihat berbagai macam jenis wajah murid-muridnya, mengelilingi pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Namun tiba-tiba perkataanya terhenti karena ia tak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkannya.

"Sensei itu sangat mirip dengan tokoh anime yang kemarin itu, ya kan Sakura ?"

"Hee, aku tidak melihatnya."

"Benarkah ? Kalau begitu kau harus melihatnya nanti."

Dua orang gadis berseragam SMA.

Satu gadis dengan warna rambut cokelat, dan yang lainnya berwarna seperti permen karet.

 _ **Gleekk ...**_

"Imut ya ..."

"Ahahaha."

Mereka sedang berbincang, apa yang mereka perbincangkan ? Tidak. Bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke terkejut.

 _ **Deg ... Deeg ... Deg ...**_

"Mustahil."

 **= Sasuke POV-On =**

Mustahil. Gadis itu ...

Apa aku salah lihat ?

Tidak. Tapi rambutnya ...

"Ne ne, Sakura apa kau bisa melukis ?"

Wajahnya ...

"Umm, bisa. Aku memang suka melukis."

Bahkan warna kulitnya, sama persis seperti yang ada dimimpiku.

"Kalau begitu nanti kau ajari aku, ya ?"

"Ahaha wakatta."

Bahkan suaranya sama persis.

"Ahahahaha."

Senyumnya, sama seperti yang kulukis.

Apa ini mimpi ? Seorang gadis yang hanya ada dimimpiku, hanya aku impikan, hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya, hanya aku yang bisa mengetahuinya. Mengapa ada disini ?

Bahkan aku tak dapat melanjutkan perkataanku, suaraku hilang entah kemana. Pandanganku tak bisa berpaling dari raut manisnya. Bahkan ketika aku tahu seisi kelas mulai memandangiku, aku masih tampak kebingungan.

"Mustahil."

"Anda baik-baik saja, sensei ?"

" ! " Aku terlonjak kaget, aku bahkan tak menyadari bahwa sudah ada seorang siswi berdiri didekatku. Kulihat tangannya yang membawa sebuah kuas, ah itu kuasku.

"Ini terjatuh. Apa anda baik-baik saja, sensei ?" Ia mengulangi perkataanya.

"A-ah, iya. Aku baik-baik saja." Kuambil kuas tersebut, dan melihat kepergian gadis itu setelah kulihat ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya padaku.

Kembali kulihat gadis pink itu, ia tampak memandangiku dengan tatapan khawatir. Sepertinya wajahku sudah pucat sekarang.

Kutarik napasku dalam-dalam, aku tak ingin terlarut lebih dalam dari ini.

"Maaf, aku sedikit tidak enak badan hari ini. Baiklah, kalian tak perlu terlalu formal denganku. Apa bisa kita mulai pelajarannya hari ini ?"

Tapi gadis itu, masih SMA ?

 **= Sasuke POV-Of =**

 **0=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=0**

"Otsukaresama deshita."

"Hai, otsukare."

Pelajaran hari ini telah usai, ia bersyukur karena semua muridnya sudah bisa menguasai dasar dalam melukis. Ini sangat memudahkannya, mengingat ia tak lama disini dan mereka sudah kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas tahun ini.

"Sensei, sampai jumpa ..."

"Sampai jumpa."

"Kyaa, kau lihat tadi ? Aku berhasil melihatnya dari dekat ! Astaga demi apapun aku tak percaya ia sudah berumur dua puluh lima tahun."

"Benar, ia bahkan lebih muda dari anak-anak kelas kita."

Kicauan mereka mengecil seiring dengan perginya mereka dari ruangan seni itu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terduduk merenungi apa yang telah terjadi dengannya hari ini. Antara terkejut, tak percaya, dan senang.

Terkejut karena _kekasih_ nya muncul secara tiba-tiba didunia nyata.

Tak percaya karena gadis yang hanya muncul dari mimpinya-entak kenapa-sekarang muncul menjelma menjadi seorang gadis SMA normal.

Dan senang karena ternyata cintanya ini nyata. Ia masih belum bisa memutuskan apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini. Apa ia harus menemuinya-tidak. Ia akan dicap sebagai guru yang tidak baik jika nanti.

 **0=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=0**

"Baik, kupikir kalian sudah bisa menguasai teknik ini. Minggu depan silahkan selesaikan lukisan kalian."

"Sensei."

"Iya, ada apa ?" Sasuke menoleh kearah murid yang memanggil namanya.

"Sensei, bagaiman dengan libur musim panas nanti ? Apa kita juga akan melukis disini ?"

"Tapi bukankah kita tidak boleh menggunakan kelas seni saat liburan ?"

"Benar juga." Balas Sasuke.

"Hm, akan kupikirkan nanti. Sebelum itu silahkan lengkapi sketsa yang aku berikan tadi."

"Berdiri. Otsukaresama deshita."

"Hai, Otsukare."

Begitulah suasana kelas seni yang Sasuke ajar. Dia memang masih agak kaku dengan muridnya, tapi ia sudah bisa berbaur walau sedikit. Ini semua berkat siswa-siswi yang ternyata lebih ramah dari yang ia kira.

"Sensei, otsukare."

"Otsukare."

Ini sudah hari ketujuh ia mengajar dikelas seni. Dan selama tujuh hari itu pula ia masih tak percaya bahwa gadis impian dia ada didepan mata. Dengan fisik yang sempurna, namun terkurung dalam tubuh seorang gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun-selisih delapan tahun dengan dirinya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun ia selalu memperhatikan gadis itu dari jarak jauh. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mengetahui bahwa ternyata ia adalah gadis yang ceria. Dan ternyata tempat tinggalnya juga tak jauh dari apartemennya-hei, bukankah ini sudah keterlaluan ?

"Sepertinya besok aku akan membawa bekal." Selama ini Sasuke selalu membeli makanan dikantin. Ia tak sempat membuat bekal karena ia tinggal sendiri. Ia bahkan sering telat makan, membuat tekanan darahnya sedikit berkurang.

Setelah sedikit membereskan barang-barangnya, Sasuke pun berjalan menuju kantin. Selama diperjalanan Sasuke selalu dibanjiri oleh teriakan-teriakan bahagia siswi dan gumaman kesal siswa disana.

"Kyaa Sasuke-sensei."

"Astaga aku ingin menikahinya !"

"Kau bahkan belum lulus."

Sejak hari pertama, Sasuke sudah dibanjiri oleh berbagai pengemar. Mulai dari yang hanya sekedar mengagumi ketampanannya, sampai hingga yang berniat menikahinya. Ia yang cinta kedamaian benar-benar merasa terganggu dengan hal ini, apalagi dalam konteks ia adalah guru dan mereka adalah muridnya. Ia berpikir gadis-gadis itu terlalu berlebihan

 **~FlashBack – On~**

Sasuke tiba-tiba dipangil-lebih tepatnya dipaksa-oleh segerombolan gadis cantik yang memintanya untuk pergi kesebuah danau. Sesampainya disana, ia menemui-tepatnya dipaksa menemui-seorang gadis yang wajahnya sudah berubah warna-entah apa.

"S-sasuke-sensei." Panggil Gadis itu dengan suara gemetar.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke malas.

"T-to-tolong-lah jadi p-pac-car-k-ku ~!"

"Ha ?"

 **~FlashBack – Of~**

'Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku mual'

Terlalu larut dalam perasaan kesalnya, tak sadar ia sudah sampai dikantin. Sesudah membeli makanan-cukup untuk mengganjal perutnya-ia bergegas menuju ruangannya. Saat dijalan, tanpa sengaja ia melihat sosok yang amat sangat tak asing dengannya. Rambut itu-

Tak sadar ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman tempat dimana gadis itu berada. Ia tampak sendirian sedang memangku kotak bekal.

-Haruno Sakura.

"Sasuke-sensei ?" Gadis itu terlonjak dari lamunannya. Terkejut mendapati seseorang yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Apa yang Sensei lakukan disini ?"

"..." Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Ah, apa sensei ingin makan disini ?"

"..." Bukannya Sasuke tak ingin menjawab, namun ini kali pertama dalam hidupnya ia bisa saling bertatap mata sedekat ini-tentu ini membuatnya gugup.

"Kalau begitu silahkan-" Sakura hendak beranjak dari kursi tamannya, namun Sasuke mencegah.

"Tidak, makanlah."

"Aa, benarkah ? Kalau begitu, mau makan bersamaku Sasuke-sensei ?" Sakura tersenyum hangat dengan sambil menyipitkan kedua mata besarnya.

 _ **Deg...**_

"Kebetulan aku membawa banyak bekal hari ini. Aku membawa dua porsi." Lanjut Sakura sambil sedikit tertawa.

 _ **Deg...**_

"Lagian kan, tidak baik makan makanan instan terlalu sering."

 _ **Degg ...**_

'perasaan ini'

"Sasuke-sensei ?"

 _ **Gleek ...**_

"Ah iya." Lalu Sasukepun duduk disebelah Sakura. Memang terlihat ada dua kotak bekalyang terbungus kain merah muda manis. Sakura membuka bekal yang pertama, mengambil sumpit dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

"Hai. Ini dia bekalnya."

"Apa tak apa jika aku memakannya ?"

"Tentu saja, aku memang membawa lebih."

"Baiklah." Sasuke mengambil bekal ini dan mencoba untuk mulai memakannya. Walau sejak ia melihatnya hari ini selera makannya hilang entah kenapa. Ia lebih tertarik dengan gadis yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya disebelahnya.

'Ini seperti mimpi' makan siang bersama disebuah taman indah berdua, duduk berdua dikursi taman, ia ingat sepertinya ia pernah memimpikannya seperti ini. Ia sangat cantik siang ini.

 **= Sasuke POV-On =**

Setelah dengan berbagai paksaan darinya, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama dengannya. Sejujurnya aku sama sekali tak keberatan dengan ini, justru aku sangat menginginkannya.

"Itadakimaaasu ..."

"Itadakimasu." Walaupun begitu, aku justru lebih suka menatap pemilik makanan ini ketimbang memakan makanannya.

"Sensei, apa itu kopi hitam ?" Ia bertanya sembari mengunyah makanannya, lalu menoleh kesamping kanan-menatapku.

"Iya."

"Sensei suka pahit ya ?" Alisnya sedikit berkenyit-lucu.

"Aku hanya tak suka makanan manis." Balasku.

"Souka."

Lalu kami sibuk masing-masing. Ia sibuk melahap makanannya sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan, sedangkan aku sibuk menatap dirinya. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku ingin menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan seorang wanita.

Sambil sedikit demi sedikit memakan makanan darinya, aku terus menatapnya diam-diam. Semakin lama diriku semakin takjub dengan parasnya. Memang jika dibandingkan dengan gadis yang menemuiku tadi, Sakura hanyalah gadis biasa saja. Namun entah mengapa dirinya begitu bersinar dimataku.

Setelah sekian lama saling diam, akhirnya ia berbicara.

" _Enak_ ya, jika memiliki pacar. Pasti semua akan terasa menyenangkan."

Aku terdiam, mengikuti arah matanya. Ternyata ia sedang menatap sepasang kekasih sedang makan siang bersama. Apa itu temannya ?

"Kau belum memiliki pacar ?" Balasku menanggapinya.

"Entahlah." Entahlah ?

"Sensei sendiri bagaimana ?"

"Apanya ?"

"Apa sensei sudah menikah ?"

"Aku belum menikah." Jawabku.

"Kalau begitu pacar ?"

"Umm." Aku menggeleng.

"Souka, nara yokatta. Karena sepertinya teman-temanku ingin serius dengan sensei." Ujarnya sedikit tertawa dan menempelkan genggaman tangannya menutupi mulutnya.

Baru saja aku ingin menjawab perkataanya barusan, kulihat ia telah selesai makan dan ingin bergegas pergi.

"Gochisousama, hah aku kenyang sekali."

"..."

"Sensei, maaf aku harus kembali. Terima kasih telah bersedia menemaniku makan siang disini." Ia lalu beranjak berdiri dari kursi taman.

"Ah, sensei bisa memulangkan kapan saja kotak makanan itu. Jangan terburu-buru." Lanjutnya sambil menoleh kearahku yang masih duduk.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu se-" Belum Sakura menyelesaika perkataanya, tiba tiba ia menabrak-tidak, ia terjatuh kehadapanku. Menimpa diriku hingga kami terjatuh.

 _ **Bruukkk ...**_

"Kyaaa~!"

"Ukh !"

Diriku yang tadi masih duduk dikursi sebuah taman samping gedung sekolah, kini berpindah dikarenakan sesuatu yang besar dan berat menimpaku dan memaksaku untuk terbaring ditanah.

Seketika itu juga punggungku terasa sakit, akibat benturan dan tindihan dari-tunggu,

-aku baru sadar.

Tidak hanya tubuhnya yang menindih tubuhku, apa ini ? Terasa sangat manis dan lembut ?

"Mhhnnn."

Jangan-jangan, bibir !?

"A-aa"

"..."

Seketika itu juga ia bangun dari atasku. Walau begitu, masih kurasakan sensasi bibirnya yang barusan mencium bibirku. Kusentuh bibirku dengan jari, sedikit menyadarkanku bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Kurakasan pula pipiku yang mulai memanas menyadari apa yang telah terjadi dengan kami berdua.

"A-aa, g-gomen ! Sensei aku t-tidak sengaja." Suaranya terbata-bata, bahkan wajahnya lebih merah dariku. Ia menunduk menyentuh bibirnya, sama sepertiku.

"Hn. Tak apa."

"..."

"..."

"Makanannya, astaga bajunya !" Sakura terlonjak meliah bajuku yang sangat kotor, mungkin terkena makanan yang jatuh tadi.

"Bagaimana ini, harus kubersihkan."

"Tak apa." Kulihat ia sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Sapu tangan ! Iya, dimana ya tadi." Kemudian ia berdiri mencari sapu tangan. Melihatnya yang sibuk sendiri membuatku bernisiatif untuk melakukan sesuatu juga. Namun entah mengapa saat aku berniat untuk berdiri kaki ini rasanya telah kehilangan kekuatannya.

"Ah, itu dia !" Seiring kemudian kurasakan kepalaku yang terasa sedikit pusing dan berat.

"Sensei, maaf harus aku-"

Apa ini ? Mengapa suaranya samar ?

"Sensei ! Apa kau baik-, astaga sensei !"

Mengapa main lama suaranya semakin memudar ? Mengapa disini gelap ?

"Sasuke-sensei !"

"Sakura."

 **= Sasuke POV-Of =**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **= Sakura POV-On =**

"Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan ?"

Uchiha Sasuke, guru seni baruku barusan pingsan karena aku tak sengaja menabrak tubuhnya hingga ia terjatuh dan-

"Uuukhh."

-kami berciuman.

Dan itu ciuman pertamaku.

Bagaimana ini ? Mengapa aku tak bisa melupakannya !?

"Lagian kenapa juga aku pakai jatuh segala, apa kepalanya menumbur sesuatu ? Ah, kalau tidak ia tak mungkin akan pingsan begini."

Kutatap wajah damainya saat tertidur, mataku tak bisa berhenti menatap setiap lekuk wajahnya. Begitu tampan.

Lihatlah bulu matanya, lentik sekali.

"Kulitnya, bahkan lebih mulus dariku." Selain itu kulitnya juga sangat putih.

Aku suka bentuk rahangnya.

"Aku tak menyangka ada lelaki setampan ini disekitar sini. Apa dia seorang artis ?"

Kukembali memperhatikan wajahnya, aku tak dapat berhenti berdecak kagum. Sedikit demi sedikit, tanpa sadar pandanganku berhenti tepat dibibirnya.

"Bibir."

 _ **Bluushhh ...**_

"Uhh, aku malu"

Entah mengapa, bibir itu terlihat berwarna pink-

"Apa ia memakai lip gloss ?"

-dan mengoda.

Kumajukan wajahku untuk lebih dekat dengannya, tanpa sadar seluruh pandanganku tertuju pada bibir manis itu. Apa yang kulakukan ? Bukankah ini terlalu dekat ?

Kudekatkan kembali wajah-tidak, bibir ini. Lebih dekat, lebih dekat, lebih-

Kupejamkan mataku merasakan hembusan napasku sendiri yang terpantul oleh wajahnya.

"Ngghhh..."

-dekat.

"Kyaa !"

 _ **Bruukkk ... !**_

Apa ini !?

"Ukh sakiit."

Apa ia sudah bangun ? Apa dia tahu ? Tunggu, apa yang aku lakukan !

"Nghh, Sakura." Kudengar suara pelannya, segera kubangun dari lantai. Berharap semoga dirinya tak menyadari yang ingin kulakukan barusan. Kami-sama, setan apa yang telah merasukiku ?

"Sensei, kau sudah sadar ? Apa kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Mhh, Sakura ? Dimana ini ?"

"UKS. Sensei pingsan tadi." Jawabku kembali duduk disampingnya.

"Pingsan ?"

 **= Sakura POV-Of =**

 **0=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=0**

"Hhmpfff, ahahahaha."

"..."

"Jadi sensei pingsan karena kurang makan ? Ahahaha."

"..."

"Maaf, sensei. Hanya saja ini tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Pfftt..."

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu untuk menebus kesalahanku, mulai sekarang aku akan memasakan makanan untuk sensei setiap pagi." Ujar Sakura dengan ekspresi gelak tawa yang belum hilang dari wajahnya.

"Eh ?"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah makananku enak atau tidak, tapi aku akan membuatnya bersamaan dengan bekal makanku."

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu."

"Tentu saja perlu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan senseiku mati kelaparan." Sakura masih sedikit tertawa.

"Baiklah, jika tak merepotkanmu."

"Eh ? Umm, baiklah. Mulai besok aku akan mengantarkan makanannya. Eh, apa sensei ingin makan bersama ?" Senang.

"Baiklah." Tentu saja Sasuke sangat senang.

Sasuke bukannya melupakan kejadian sebelum ia pingsan ditaman. Ia bahkan sangat ingat dan tak akan melupakannya. Ciuman pertamanya ia lakukan dengan gadis yang paling ia cintai didunia ini.

Semenjak hari itu, Sakura selalu membuatkan makan siang untuk Sasuke. sebenarnya Sakura selalu menanyakan menu makanan apa yang ia suka, namun Sasuke tak mempermasalahkan itu dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Sakura.

"Sasuke-sensei, apa kau tak ingin makan sesuatu ?"

"Ini sudah cukup. Setidaknya masakanmu tidak terlalu manis."

"Benarkah ? Kau tak perlu sungkan padaku."

"Tak apa."

Selama makan siang mereka melakukannya bersama-tentunya tanpa diketahui oleh teman-teman sekolahnya. Entah mengapa Sakura lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya dengan Sasuke, berdua ditaman yang indah namun jarang orang lain kunjungi. Sakura terlihat sedang menyembunyikan Sesuatu. Sasuke tahu itu, awalnya Sakura tak ingin membicarakannya namun lambat laun Sakura akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ano ne, sebenarnya aku sedang menghindari seseorang."

"Benarkah ?"

"Um, dia adalah teman sekelasku. Dan aku menyukainya."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut-tidak, ia bahkan sangat terkejut sampai-sampai ia menghentikan makannya.

"Lalu apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaan padanya ?" Balas Sasuke mencoba setenang mungkin.

"Tidak. Aku tak mengatakan padanya. Karena ia sudah memiliki kekasih sepertinya." Balas Sakura dengan wajah cemberut.

"..." Sasuke terdiam. Sangat sakit rasanya melihat Sakura ternyata telah menyukai orang lain. Namun sepertinya Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikannya.

Atau melakukan sesuatu ?

"Sensei, aku harus segera kekelas. Karena aku harus mengerjakan piket lebih awal. Seperti biasa tolong kembalikan kotak bekal itu saat pulang nanti ya, jaa ..."

"Jaa."

Sasuke menatap kepergian Sakura. Ia tak menghabiskan makan siangnya dan lebih memilih untuk pergi menuju ruangannya. Sepertinya moodnya telah rusak setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berlajan menyusuri lorong yang panjang dan sepi. Karena para penghuninya sedang sibuk masuk ketempat masing-masing. Terdengar suara benturan antara sepatu kulit dan lantai marmer yang begitu keras, menandakan keadaan ruangan yang begitu sunyi.

Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki itu terhenti ketika sang empunya melihat kehadiran sosok yang tak asing baginya, sedang menunggu datangnya seseorang didepan pintu ruangnnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto ?"

Lelaki yang disebut namanya itu terkejut.

"Sasuke-sensei." Balasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Bukankah kelas sudah dimulai ?"

"Um, aku sedang menunggumu."

"Menungguku ?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa sepertinya aku akan keluar dari kelas seni. Sudah kuduga aku tak menyukai seni."

"Benarkah ? Aku tak bisa melarangmu jika kau memang tak menyukai seni. Akan aku bicarakan dengan wali kelasmu. Sekarang silahkan masuk terlebih dahulu." Sasuke berjalan menuju ruangannya diikuti Naruto. Sesampainya didalam mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berbicara-entah apa. Setelah itu terlihat sosok pemuda pirang yang keluar dari ruangan itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.

 **0=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=0**

"Sensei, terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku untuk melukis dirumahmu."

"Hn. Tak perlu berterima kasih. Ini karena kita tak diizinkan untuk memakai kelas seni saat musim panas."

Hari ini tepatnya hari minggu saat musim panas Sasuke mengizinkan Sakura untuk melanjutkan pelajaran melukis. Karena Sakura ingin menjadi pelukis profesiolan, maka dari itu ia memohon pada Sasuke untuk mengizinkannya melukis dirumahnya. Bukannya Sasuke tak mengizinkan, namun berada satu atap dengannya mungkin akan membuat Sasuke salah bertindak.

"Kalau begitu akan kubuatkan minuman dulu."

"Bolehkah aku melihat-lihat ? Apartemen Sasuke-sensei sangat mewah. Aku tak tahu kalau sensei sekaya ini." Pandang Sakura takjub dengan isi dan keadaan apartemen Sasuke yang lebih pantas disebut sebagai Mansion.

"Huwaah, sensei ternyata menyukai barang-barang antik." Sakura melihat-lihat disekitar ruangan banyak terdapat barang-barang antik yang mewah.

"Sepertinya ini bukanlah barang murah." Lanjut Sakura sembari mengelilingi apartemen.

Tiba-tiba langkah Sakura terhenti akibat ia melihat sebuah ruangan tertutup yang letaknya tersembunyi-ada dibalik tangga.

"Mengapa ada ruangan seperti ini disini ?" Ujar Sakura heran.

"Sensei, apa aku boleh memasuki ruangan ini ?" Tanya Sakura yang entah apa Sasuke dapat mendengarnya, namun sepertinya Sakura tak mengindahkan hal itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk membuka sendiri ruangan itu namun nihi.

 _ **Prraanggg ... !**_

"Apa itu ?" Sakura menoleh mendapati sebuah suara seperti gelas terjatuh. Dan benar saja, ia melihat senseinya menjatuhkan minuman yang baru ia buat.

"Sensei ?"

"Apa kau memasukinya ?"

"A-ano ..." Sakura gelagapan melihat ekspresi marah dari Sasuke.

"Apa kau telah memasukinya ?" Sasuke kembali bertanya, namun kali ini dengan ekspresi yang lebih intens. Sasuke mendekat pada Sakura dan menatapnya dingin. Ini membuat Sakura ketakutan.

"P-pin-tunya, terkun-ci."

Sasuke menghela napas lega.

"Syukurlah. Tak ada yang boleh memasuki ruangan itu." Kini ekspresi Sasuke berubah, tak sedingin tadi.

"Maafkan aku, apa itu kamar Sasuke-sensei ?" Tanya Sakura masih ketakutan.

"Hn." Menyadari hal itu Sasuke sedikit menyesal juga telah membuat Sakuranya ketakutan. Setelah itu buru-buru Sasuke membereskan gelas yang pecah tadi dan membuat yang baru.

"Aku akan membuat minuman. Sementara itu kau boleh mulai melukis. Apa kau membawa sketsanya ?"

"Iya, aku membawanya."

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura menuju ruangan yang Sasuke maksud tadi, sebuah ruangan khusus melukis yang sangat indah. Dimana banyak sekali lukisan-lukisan abstrak yang sangat rumit namin indah.

"Aku tak yakin bisa membuat yang seperti ini." Ujar Sakura saat melihat satu lukisan abstrak didinding.

"Baiklah, apa yang harus kumulai ?" Setelah menyiapkan berbagai macam perlengkapan melukis, Sakura mencoba untuk melukis berdasarkan sketsa yang ada. Tentu itu bukan hal yang mudah karena ini kali pertamanya ia melukis objek abstrak.

"Begini kah ?" Sakura tampak kesulitan untuk memulai, lukisan abstrak ini harus ia buat dengan gradasi warna berbeda.

"Kau harus memulai dari atas."

 _ **Bluusshh ...**_

Sakura terkejut bukan kepalang saat merasakan sensasi hangat dan lembut dari tangan kanannya. Ia menoleh dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat sensei tampannya itu sedang berasa sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Membantunya mengambil garis awal untuk lukisan objek dengan memegang tangan kanannya. Entah mengapa ini membuat wajahnya terasa sangat panas sekali.

"Karena ini lukisan abstrak, kau harus melihat dimana letak warna dasarnya."

"Umm."

Sasuke tahu, yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah hal yang memalukan. Namun entah mengapa hatinya tak bisa berhenti berbisik untuk tak menghentikan ini. Walau wajahnya juga terserang hawa panas yang susah payah ia coba tutupi.

"Apa kau bisa melakukannya tanpa sketsa ?"

"Umm." Lagi-lagi hanya itu yang bisa Sakura katakan. Ia sibuk dengan sensasi aneh dari gerakan tangan yang mengendalikan tangannya. Aneh namun menyenagkan.

Tanpa sadar keduanya larut dalam perasaan masing-masing. Mengabaikan objek lukisan yang sudah setengah jadi.

 **0=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=0**

"Otsukaresama deshita." Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Hn."

"Terima kasih banyak, sensei atas waktunya. Berkat sensei aku dapat menyelesaikan lukisanku ini." Walau sebagian besar adalah hasil lukisan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Baru saja Sakura hendak membungkukkan badannya, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ah ya, sensei."

"Hm ?"

"Maaf aku lupa mengabarimu, tapi sejak dua hari yang lalu Naruto-kun dan aku telah berpacaran."

"Benarkah ?"

"Umm, terima kasih."

"Untuk apa ?"

"Karena telah mendengarkan keluh kesahku selama ini. Berkat sensei aku jadi memiliki rasa percaya diri untuk mengatakannya."

"Hn. Itu adalah kerja kerasmu."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Sasuke melihat kepergian Sakura. Perlahan lahan siluetnya hilang bak ditelan bumi. Sasuke tahu, ia sangat tahu. Ia lah yang sudah memutuskan untuk melepasnya. Walau itu tak mengubah rasa cintanya, namun ia tetap lebih memilih untuk membuat Sakura bahagia. Memang tak bisa ia pungkiri ini terasa sakit, namun bisa mengetahui bahwa ia ada didunia ini dan tak membencinya itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Semoga dengan ini kau akan bahagia, Cherry."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Empat bulan kemudian**

"Tak terasa ya, akhrinya kau akan keluar dari sekolah itu."

"Apa kau senang ?"

"Ahaha, kau membuatku merasa jadi penjahat disini."

"..."

Seorang gadis cantik yang diketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino itu kemudian singgah kekursi sofa dekat dengan Sasuke. Tubuh indahnya yang hanya terbalut pakaian super tipis sangat menampakkan bahwa ia tak mengenakan pakaian dalam.

"Apa kau yakin ? Jika kau pergi kau akan menikah denganku."

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawab sekadarnya. Ia juga hanya memakai celana tanpa atasan. Melihatkan bentuk otok dada dan perutnya yang sempurna.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku tak mau memiliki anak dari lelaki yang bahkan tak mencintaiku."

"Aku akan mencintai anakku." Balas Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing.

"Haah, menyebalkan." Seperti biasa selepas bangun tidur Ino selalu melepas bajunya didepan Sasuke, lelaki manapun tak akan bisa mengabaikan tubuh molek putri tunggal Yamanaka ini-

 _ **Dddrrtttt ...**_

 _From : Haruno Sakura_

 _To : Sasuke-sensei_

 _Sensei, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Bisakah kita bertemu ditaman sekolah ?_

"Kebetulan sekali." Ujar Sasuke setelah melihat pesan masuk dari ponselnya.

"Gadis itu ?" Ino mendekat, menuju Sasuke yang masih terduduk melihat barang-barangnya sudah terkemas rapih.

"Hn."

"Kau akan kesana ?"

"Aku akan memberitahu kepergianku hari ini." Sasuke beranjak mengabaikan Ino.

-minus Sasuke.

"Dia bahkan tak melihatku." Lirihnya.

Padahal Ino berdiri dihadapannya dengan keadaan tubuh telanjang bulat. Namun seperti biasanya yang hanya bisa membuat hati sedingin es itu mencair hanya Sakura.

"Maaf Sasuke, tapi aku tak bisa menyerahkanmu."

Sementara itu dihalaman luar hotel mewah tempat Sasuke dan Ino tidur bersama ia terlihat telah melaju meninggalkan Ino sendirian. Ini belum seberapa, Sasuke bahkan tak menganggap Ino itu wanita-calon istrinya. Malam itupun Sasuke tak tidur dengan Ino, ini hanya akal-akalannya agar orang tuanya percaya bahwa ia memang mencintai Ino. Jelas ini membuat Ino sakit, namun apa daya cinta membutakan segalanya.

"Haruno Sakura, kau itu siapa ?"

 **0=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=0**

"Apa aku terlambat ?"

Sakura menoleh, mendengar suara yang sangat tak asing baginya.

"Umm, aku memang sudah sejak tadi disini."

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" Sasuke masih berdiri disamping kursi taman, tak berniat untuk duduk bersamanya.

"Um. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku dan Naruto-kun putus."

Sasuke membelalak.

"Hah ?"

"Ya, karena aku tahu ia tak mencintaiku. Bodohnya aku bisa berpikir bahwa ia mencintaiku, selama ini yang ia lakukan hanya menyakitiku." Suara Sakura terdengar seperti menahan tangis.

"Tapi walaupun begitu aku tetap ingin berterima kasih pada sensei, yang telah memberikanku kesempatan untuk menikmati waktu bersama orang yang aku cintai."

"Berterima kasih ?" Untuk apa ?

'Jangan-jangan...'

"Ya,-" Sakura berdiri, berbalik menatap Sasuke dan menunjukkan ekspresi wajah pilunya. Itu membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya.

"Sakura."

"Aku tak menyangka, sensei begitu baik padaku sampai-sampai menyuruh Naruto-kun yang tak mencintaiku untuk memacariku."

'Tidak.'

"Aku memang sangat menikmatinya. Namun Naruto-kun justru perlahan menyakitiku."

'Tidak seperti itu'

"Mungkin ada baiknya jika aku tak berpacaran dengannya."

'Bukan seperti itu Sakura'

"Mengapa sensei melakukan ini ? Ini sama sekali tak membantuku."

Sasukr diam seribu bahasa, ia sama-sekali tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Aku tak mengerti, mengapa ini bisa terjadi padaku." Isak tangis Sakura mulai terdengar, Sakura memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk meredakan tangisnya. Ini membuat Sasuke bingung bukan kepalang.

"Sakura, bukan-"

"Cukup. Aku tak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi."

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran, Sasuke merasa dirinya terasa diatas angin.

"Sayonara."

Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa tahu bagaimana ekspresinya. Ia sudah seperti mayat hidup. Sakura tak tahu kalau hari ini Sasuke akan pergi ke Italia untuk melanjutkan karirnya. Mungin ini adalah hari terakhir mereka bertemu. Karena selang beberapa hari setelah itu Sakura tak melihatnya lagi disekolah. Ia pun tak mendengar kabar apapun.

"Apa Sakura tak tahu ? Sensei sudah tak ada disini lagi."

Ia sama sekali tak tahu, jika senseinya sudah tak disini lagi.

'apa ini karena diriku ?'

"Sakura."

"Naruto-kun ?"

"Maaf, tapi ada yang harus aku katakan padamu."

"Padaku ?"

 **=FlashBack – On=**

"Apa maksud sensei ?"

"Haruno Sakura menyukaimu."

"Jadi sensei ingin aku berpacaran dengannya ?"

"Aku tidak memaksamu. Aku hanya ingin kau sedikit memperhatikanya."

"Apa sensei menyukainya ?"

"..."

"..."

"Baiklah, jika itu mau sensei."

 **=FlashBack – Of=**

 _Sensei sama sekali tak bermaksud melukaimu. Ia mencintaimu,ia tahu jika ia tak bisa bersamamu. Maka dari itu ia memintaku untuk sedikit memperhatikanmu. Namun yang bisa aku lakukan hanya menyakitimu._

"Apa yang telah kulakukan ? Aku telah berbuat jahat padanya."

Kaki-kaki kurus Sakura tak henti-hentinya bergerak cepat menuju apartemen Sasuke. ia hanya ingin menemui Sasuke sekarang. Sesampainya disana ia disambut dengan wanita tua yang sedang membersihkan apartemen Sasuke.

"Obaa-san, apa Sasuke-sensei ada ?"

"Siapa dirimu nak ?" Balas Wanita tua itu.

"Aku adalah muridnya, aku ingin bicara dengannya sekarang." Napas Sakura tersengal-sengal akibat perjalanan kemari tadi.

"Aku sepertinya pernah melihatmu."

"Apa sensei ada-"

"Apa kau ingin masuk ?"

Sakura terdiam. Terbesit rasa penasaran akan ruangan yang Sasuke larang dirinya untuk masuk. Akhirnya dengan mengabaikan tujuan ia datang kemari, Sakura masuk kedalam apartemen mewah ini. Ia langsung menuju ruangan yang ia maksud. Namun anehnya pintu ruangan itu tak terkunci.

"Tak terkunci ?" Sakura menoleh kebelakang, melihat nenek tadi yang sudah pergi entah kemana.

Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk, perlahan namun pasti, ia masuk kedalam ruangan rahasia itu. Dan alangkah dibuat terkejudnya Sakura melihat seluruh ruangan itu disini dengan lukisan seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah dirinya.

"M-mu-mustahil .. ba-bagaim-mana bisa ?"

Sakura mendekat pada satu lukisan terbesar, disitu tampak dirinya sedang mengenakan pakaian putih-seperti gaun-yang sangat cantik. Tak sampai disitu saja, ia juga menemukan secarik kertas didekat lukisan itu. Dengan rasa terkejud yang tak henti-hentinya, ia membuka dan membaca isi dari kertas itu.

 _Walaupun cinta dari empat puluh ribu kakak didunia ini disatukan_

 _Tak akan bisa mengalahkan cintaku padamu._

 _Meskipun jarang telah memisahkan kita,_

 _Tapi ketahuilah perasaanku padamu tak akan pernag berubah_

 _ **Tess...tes...teesss...**_

Air mata Sakura mengalir dengan sendirinya. Didadanya ia merasakan perasaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, bahkan saat bersama Naruto. Perasaan antara senang, bahagia, haru, sedih, dan sakit.

"Itu adalah lukisan gadis yang Tuan muda Sasuke buat. Ia sudah sejak lama membuat lukisan-lukisan itu. Namun sepertinya gadis itu memang hanya ada didalam mimpinya. Dan sekarang ia akan menikah dengan gadis pilihan orang tuanya."

"Menikah ?" Sakura terkejut, ia takut. Apa yang ia takutkan ?

"Obaa-san, dimana Sasuke-sensei berada ?" Segera Sakura ingin beranjal mencari Sasuke secepatnya, setidaknya ia harus mengatakan padanya tentang perasaannya kali ini.

"Tuan muda sudah pergi, ia akan menikah di Italia."

'Italia ?'

"Bohong, ini bohong bukan ?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dua tahun kemudian ...**

 **10 A.M, Roma – Italia**

 **= Sakura POV-On=**

Tak terasa akhirnya hari ini tiba juga. Hari dimana akan kumulai kembali tujuanku selama ini. Untuk menemuinya, untuk mengatakan padanya bahwa aku juga mencintainya. Aku tahu, aku sangat tahu. Aku terlambat menyadarinya. Menyadari bahwa aku begitu mencintainya. Kenapa takdir ini begitu kejam ? Mengapa perasaan ini ada sesudah ia pergi ?

Disebuah kota besar dan indah, aku akan kembali lagi kesana untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tepat dua tahun yang lalu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Italia agar bisa menemuinya namun nihil. Aku sudah mengerahkan segala cara untuk menemuinya, mengubunginya, bahkan aku mengabaikan ujian tes masuk Universitas ternama di Roma. Akibatnya aku gagal. Padahal jika aku bisa masuk ke Universitas itu, mungkin waktuku untuk mencarinya jauh lebih lama.

Dan hari ini aku mengulang kejadian yang sama. Tahun ajaran baru, aku kembali mendaftar sebagai calon mahasiswa, agar aku bisa menetap di Roma dan mencarinya. Ya, mencari cinta pertamaku yang telah kubuang. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menyesalinya, menangisinya, merindukannya, bahkan rasanya air mata ini sudah tak bisa mengalir lagi.

" _Mr. e Mrs., si prega di cessare le attiviaa per un attimo e si prega di stringere il tuo posto pechee l'aereo sarebbe presto atterraggio"_

 _(Tuan dan Nyonya, harap hentikan aktivitas anda sejenak dan tolong eratkan pengaman anda karena pesawat akan segera mendarat)_

Selama perjalanan aku bahkan tak mengingat apapun, masih larut dalam kesedihan yang mendalam ini. Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untukku merasakan penyesalan yang begitu dalam. Terkadang terbesit rasa ingin aku menyerah, namun saat kupejamkan mata ini selalu terdengar suaranya yang seolah-olah memanggil namaku. Ini kejam bukan ?

" _I'aereo ee atterrato, appena uscito con un numero di coda ordinata e adeguata"_

 _(Pesawat telah mendarat, harap keluar dengan tertib dan sesuai dengan nomor antrian)_

Beberapa menit setelah pemberitahuan itu, pesawat mendarat dengan sempurna. Aku yang memang sengaja mengambil nomor paling belakang tak terburu-buru untuk keluar. Setelah semua orang telah keluar dari pesawat, aku pun turun.

Sesampainya disana sama seperti dua tahun lalu, keadaan bandara ini tak beda jauh. Hanya saja yang membuatnya berbeda adalah situasiku saat ini. Jika dulu aku datang dengan perasaan tak karuan, kali ini justru aku tah tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Bisa dibilang aku terlalu lelah. Namun entah mengapa hati ini masih merindukan suaranya. Sudah kuputuskan, apapun yang terjadi aku akan menerimanya. Sudah kusiapkan sejak lama agar hati ini tak hancur mendengar ia sudah tak bisa bersamaku lagi.

" _Si prega di mostraten il passaporto."_

 _(Tolong paspornya)_

Aku bahkan kesulitan untuk mendengar suara-suara disekitar. Aku merasa hidup ini berada digaris abu-abu.

" _Si prega di mostraten il passaporto."_

 _(Tolong paspornya)_

" _Siamo spiacenti, si prega di"_

 _(Maaf silahkan)_

Baru saja aku hendak melepaskan paspor ini kepetugas, tiba-tiba dunia ini yang awalnya terasa abu-abu mendadak berubah menjadi berwarna karena seketika itu telingaku mendengar suara yang sangat aku kenal.

" _Mrs. ?"_

 _(Nyonya ?"_

Telingaku tak dapat menangkap suara selain suara itu, namun ku enggan untuk menengok kebelakang. Aku masih takut, kalau ini hanya ilusiku sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Aku hampir dianggap gila.

" _hey Mr. Uchiha, come stay ? E la tua carrieta qui ?"_

 _(Hai apa kabar Uchiha-san ? Bagaimana dengan karirmu disini.)_

Namun seperti biasa, hati ini sama sekali tak bisa mengabaikan apapu tentang dirinya, bahkan suaranya. Aku lebih memilih untuk melangkah mendekatinya walau petugas wanita itu telah berkali-kali memanggil namaku.

"Sasuke-sen-" Napasku tercekat, aku tak bisa melanjutkan perkataanku tatkala aku melhat seorang wanita cantik tengah merangkul lengan senseiku dengan erat.

" _Se questa donna fidanzato ?"_

 _(Apakah gadis ini adalah tunanganmu)_

Hancur. Hati ini hancur. Padahal aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk semua ini, namun entah mengapa rasanya sesakit ini.

Akupun menghentikan langkahku, memilih berbalik-entah kemana-mengabaikan ilusiku yang mengatakan seolah-olah lelaki itu memanggil namaku.

"Sakura ? Apa kau Sakura ?"

Ini selalu terjadi, aku sering mendengar suaranya. Sepertinya aku memang sudah gila.

"Apa kau Sakura ? Kumohon berhenti."

Sekarang aku mendengar bunyi derap langkah kemari, apa ia tengah mengejarku ?

Dan sekarang aku merasakan sebuah genggaman tangan hangat di pergelangan tanganku, berusaha mencegahku pergi. Bodoh, kenyataan ini begitu senang mempermainkanku.

"Kumohon, berhenti." Suara itu lagi. akupun menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh, mendapati sosol yang telah hilang selama dua tahun. Sosok yang sangat aku rindukan, tengah terengah-engah menghadapku.

"Hahh...haah...ternyata benar kau Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

Dan seketika itu suasana hati ini berubah. Diriku yang telah lama kehilangan rasa sekarang sudah kembali menjadi gadis normal. Gadis yang sangat mencintai sosok dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Suara itu ...

"Sasuke-sensei ..." Tanpa menunggu lama, aku langsung menghamburkan pelukanku. Memeluk dirinya dengan sangat erat. Meluapkan semua duka lara selama ini. Tangisku pun tak bisa kutahan lagi. mengabaikan pandangan orang yang menuju kearah kami.

"Hiks...hiks...kena-pa k-kau me-ning-hiks-meninggalkanku."

Ia belum membalas pelukanku.

"K-ken-napa kau t-tak mem-beri-tahuku."

Aku tak peduli.

"Kena-pa ka-u menyem-bunyi-kann-nya."

"Ke-napa."

Akhirnya ia balas memelukku erat. Sangat erat.

"Huwaaaaaa~! Ke-napa kau meninggalkankuuu ~" Aku menagis sejadi-jadinya. Tubuhnya sudah dibanjiri oleh air mataku.

Aku merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya.

"Gomen ne."

 **= Sakura POV-Of=**

 **0=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=0**

"Silahkan."

"Arigatou."

Disebuah taman kecil yang mewah ditengah-tengah kota Sasuke dan Sakura memilih tempat ini-entah untuk apa-dibawah pohon yang rindang, mereka sama sekali tak berkata apapun.

"Aku tahu." Tak meminum minumannya, Sakura memilih untuk angkat bicara.

"Aku tahu semuanya."

"..."

"Naruto-kun, lukisan itu, mimpi itu, aku tahu semuanya." Sakura mulai terisak.

"Aku bahkan sudah membaca surat itu." Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa mau ia hapus.

"Tapi mengapa ? Mengapa sensei merahasiakannya ?"

"Maaf."

"Aku tak mengerti. Membuat dirimu terluka, apa kau tak ingin aku mencintaimu ?"

"Maaf."

"Seharusnya sejak awal kau memberitahuku. Seharusnya sejak awal kau katakan padaku. Katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Agar...agar...agar aku juga menyadari perasaanku." Sakura tak bisa menahan kesedihannya kali ini. Ia terus terisak, kepalanya menunduk tak mau memperlihatkan wajah memalukannya kali ini.

"Sakura maafkan aku."

"Tidak. Akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf. Maaf telah menyakitimu."

"Tidak, kau-"

"Kau tahu ? Selama dua tahun ini aku terus hidup dalam penyesalan." Isak Sakura.

"Aku, selalu menyesal karena terlambat menyadari perasaanku. Aku berkali-kali mencoba untuk mengakhirinya, namun karena aku mencintaimu aku tak bisa. Hiks...aku tak bisa ..."

"Ingin rasanya aku mengakhirinya, namun setiap kumenutup mata aku selalu terbayang wajahmu. Wajah senseiku yang baik. Ini membuatku gila."

"Hiks...aku sudah berkali-kali mencarimu namun nihil. Mengapa kau tidak mengabariku ?"

"Maaf."

"Aku selalu terpikir apa kau masih mengingatku ? Hiks...hiks...ini sangat menyakitkan."

"Lebih menyakitkan lagi ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Hiks...aku mencintaimu." Sakura tak kuat, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Melihat itu Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Namun disaat Sasuke ingin merangkulnya, Sakura malah menjauh. Ia berdiri dari kursi taman itu.

"Maaf telah mengganggumu, tapi urusanku sudah selesai. Setidaknya aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu."

Namun lagi-lagi Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Kau mau kemana ? Kau bahkan tak mengizinkanku untuk bicara." Sasuke semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Apa lagi yang harus aku dengarkan ? Aku tak mau menjadi penghalang hubungan orang lain."

"Penghalang ?"

"..."

Sasuke menarik kembali Sakura untuk duduk, dan menghadapkan Sakura kehadapannya.

"Tolong lepaskan aku. Aku sudah berusaha untuk melepaskanmu." Sakura menoleh, menolak untuk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. namun jejak air mata masih terlihat. Melihat itu Sasuke menghapusnya dengan perlahan.

"Sakura tatap aku."

"..."

"Kubilang tatap aku."

"..."

"Sakura, apa ada denganmu ? Bukankah-"

"Bukankah kau sudah memiliku tunangan ?" Nada bicara Sakura sedikit naik.

Melihat itu Sasuke hanya tersenyum menyeringai. Dan menarik Sakura kepelukannya.

"Eh ?"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kedekat telinga Sakura. Disana ia bisa merasakan deru napas hangat Sasuke.

Sasuke berbisik. "Kau adalah calon istriku, Uchiha Sakura."

Sakura membelalakan matanya. Ia begitu terkejut. Kemudian ia melepas pelukannya dan berbalik menatap Sasuke. ia tak melihat ada keraguan disana.

Tangis Sakura pecah, ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..."

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya, aku akan menunggumu."

"Hiks...hiks...umm, hiks..." Sakura tak bisa berkata apa-apa, air matanya terus mengalir.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu melebihin apapun didunia ini."

"Hiks...hiks...hiks...aku ju-ga."

Tak lama dari itu, Sakura menghapus air matanya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, ia kemudian memegang kedua tengkuk Sasuke. mendekatkan wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya. Melihat itu awalnya Sasuke sedikit terkejut, namun akhirnya ia menerima tanpa perlawanan. Ia tak melakukan apa-apa, membiarkan Sakura yang mengendalikan. Ciuman kedua mereka dilakukan dengan sangat lembut, penuh cinta. Sasuke tak melakukan banyak, ia hanya memeluk Sakura. Sakura dengan amatir mencoba mengendalikan dengan memberikan lumatan-lumatan. Merasakan hal itu Sasuke hanya diam, tak melakukan apa-apa. Jika ia mau, ia bisa saja memberikan ciuman panas. Namun karena semua keinginan itu telah terbungkus rapih oleh cinta yang mengendalikan segalanya. Ia hanya ingin satu, apapun itu asal Sakura-nya bahagia.

" _ **Fourthy thousand brothers could not with all their**_

 _ **Quantity of love, make my sum"**_

 _ **(Uchiha Sasuke)**_

" _ **I will do anything for that love"**_

 _ **(Uchiha Sakura)**_

" _ **And i love you"**_

 _ **~End~**_

 **Omake**

"Sakura, tidak bisakah kau sedikit berhati-hati ? Ingat, kau tak sendirian."

"Iya iya, suamiku yang tampan."

"Aku kan hanya senang bisa mengabiskan waktu bersamamu." Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya dilengan sang suami. Menempelkan perutnya yang semakin lama semakin membesar.

"Oh ya, aku tak akan mau menemanimu lagi jika kau tak mau makan sayuran."

"Heeeee ?"

Semenjak menikah, Sasuke lebih sering berekspresi. Ia sudah tak sedingin dulu lagi.

"Uukh, baiklah. Tapi hanya salad, ya ?"

 **A / N**

 **Woaahh kicep setelah nulis sekian ribu / mati**

 **Anyway saya tau ini pasti kacau, maksa, dan alurnya kecepetan ya ?**

 **Iya soalnya ini rencananya mau saya buat sekitar 10ch gitu, eh tiba2 malah jadi oneshoot kan jadinya kacau / hehe**

 **Fic ini untuk ikut merayakan BTC 2017/yey**

 **Sekaligus untuk merayakan ultahnya suamiku tercinta Sasuke-kun / semoga makin cinta diriku ya / plakk**

 **Niatnya saya mau post pas ultah suami saya itu, tapi karna ffn gangguan jagi bisanya hari ini :''/ Maafkan aku sayang / sasuke suami ku**

 **Pasti banyak banget typo jadi saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, males ngedit pegel sumpah/ nanti saya edit lagi kapan2 :v**

 **So, please review ^^**

 **Sign, Fellycia Azzahra**


End file.
